worldwrestlingentertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Hulk Hogan
Terry Gene Bollea (born August 11, 1953), better known by his ring name Hulk Hogan, is an American semi-retired professional wrestler, actor, television personality, entrepreneur, and musician currently working for WWE. Hogan enjoyed mainstream popularity in the 1980s and 90s as the all-American character Hulk Hogan in the World Wrestling Federation (WWF, now WWE), and as "Hollywood" Hulk Hogan, the villainous nWo leader, in World Championship Wrestling (WCW). A regular pay-per-view headliner in both organizations, Hogan closed the respective premier annual events of the WWF and WCW, WrestleMania and Starrcade, on multiple occasions. He was inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame in 2005. He was signed to Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) from 2010 until 2013, where he was the on-screen General Manager. Hulk Hogan is a 13-time world champion being a six-time WWF/E Champion and seven-time WCW World Heavyweight Champion. He is the third longest combined reigning WWF Champion of all time (after Bruno Sammartino, and Bob Backlund), the longest-reigning champion of the 1980s, and holds two of the ten longest title runs in WWF/E history, having held the title for 1,474 days from 1984-1988 (the fourth longest reign of all time) and 364 days from 1989 to 1990 (the 9th longest reign of all time). He is also the longest-reigning WCW World Heavyweight Champion of all time, with a 469-day reign from 1994-1995. Hogan won the Royal Rumble in 1990 and 1991, making him the first man to win two consecutive Royal Rumbles. 'History' 'Early Years (1977-1979)' 'World Wrestling Federation (1979-1980)' 'New Japan Pro Wrestling (1980–1983, 1984–1985)' 'American Wrestling Association (1981–1983)' 'Return to World Wrestling Federation (1983-1993)' 'The Crowning of Hulkamania (1983-1984)' 'WWF Champion (1984-1988)' 'The Mega Powers (1988-1989)' 'WWF Championship Reigns (1989-1992)' 'Brief Comeback (1993-1994)' 'Return to New Japan (1993–1994)' 'World Championship Wrestling (1994-2000)' 'Early Run (1994-1996)' 'New World Order (1996-1998)' 'Return to WCW (1998-1999)' 'Conflicts with Vince Russo (1999-2000)' 'Return to World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment' 'Hollywood Hogan and Undisputed WWF/E Champion (2002)' 'Mr. America (2003)' 'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2003)' 'Return to WWE (2005–2007)' 'Memphis Wrestling and PMG Clash of Legends (2007)' 'Return to TNA Wrestling (2009-2013)' 'Dixie Carter's business partner (2009–2010)' 'Immortal (2010–2011)' 'General Manager (2011–2013)' 'Return to WWE (2014)' On February 21, 2014, WWE announced that Hulk Hogan would be returning to WWE, and would serve as the host of WrestleMania XXX. 'Wrestling Details' *'Finishing Moves' **''Axe Bomber'' (Crooked arm lariat) – NJPW; used as a signature move in WWF/E / WCW **Overhead gutwrench backbreaker rack – 1979–1980 **Running leg drop *'Signature Moves' **Atomic drop **Big boot **Body slam **Multiple punches, sometimes followed by a wind-up punch **Raking the opponent's eyes or back *'Managers' **"Classy" Freddie Blassie **Miss Elizabeth **"The Mouth of the South" Jimmy Hart *'Nicknames' **"The Fabulous" **"The Incredible" **'"(The) Hulkster"' **'"The Immortal One"' **"Hollywood" **"The Unstoppable Force" *'Entrance themes' **"Eye of the Tiger" by Survivor (AWA / WWF / TNA; Used at TNA house shows) **"Battlestar Galactica Theme" by Maynard Ferguson (NJPW) **"Real American" performed by Rick Derringer and composed by Jim Johnston (WWF/E) **"Ravishing (Instrumental)" by Bonnie Tyler (WWF) **"American Made" by The Wrestling Boot Band (WCW) **"Voodoo Child (Slight Return)" by The Jimi Hendrix Experience (WCW / WWF/E / NJPW) **"Rockhouse" by Frank Shelley (WCW / WWF; Used while a part of the New World Order) **"Kevin Nash / Wolfpac Theme" performed by C-Murder and composed by Jimmy Hart and H. Helm (WCW; Used while a part of the nWo Elite) **"Immortal Theme" by Dale Oliver (TNA; Used while a part of Immortal) 'Championships and Accomplishments' *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **IWGP League Tournament (1983) **MSG Tag League Tournament (1982, 1983) – with Antonio Inoki *'Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame and Museum' **Class of 2003 *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Comeback of the Year (1994, 2002) **PWI Feud of the Year (1986) vs. Paul Orndorff **PWI Match of the Year (1985) with Mr. T vs. Roddy Piper and Paul Orndorff at WrestleMania **PWI Match of the Year (1988) vs. André the Giant at The Main Event **PWI Match of the Year (1990) vs. The Ultimate Warrior at WrestleMania VI **PWI Match of the Year (2002) vs. The Rock at WrestleMania X8 **PWI Most Hated Wrestler of the Year (1996, 1998) **PWI Most Inspirational Wrestler of the Year (1983, 1999) **PWI Most Popular Wrestler of the Year (1985, 1989, 1990) **PWI Wrestler of the Year (1987, 1991, 1994) **PWI ranked him #'1' of the 500 best singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 1991 **PWI ranked him #'1' of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the "PWI Years" in 2003 **PWI ranked him #'44' of the Top 100 Tag Teams of the "PWI Years" with Antonio Inoki in 2003 **PWI ranked him #'57' of the Top 100 Tag Teams of the "PWI Years" with Randy Savage in 2003 *'Southeastern Championship Wrestling' **NWA Southeastern Heavyweight Championship (Northern Division) (1 time) **NWA Southeastern Heavyweight Championship (Southern Division) (2 times) *'Tokyo Sports' **Match of the Year (1991) vs. Genichiro Tenryu on December 12, 1991 **Most Outstanding Foreigner (1983) *'World Championship Wrestling' **WCW World Heavyweight Championship (6 times) *'World Wrestling Federation / World Wrestling Entertainment' **World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Edge **WWF Championship/WWF/E Undisputed Championship (6 times)1 **Royal Rumble (1990, 1991) **WWE Hall of Fame (Class of 2005) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **Feud of the Year (1986) vs. Paul Orndorff **Most Charismatic (1985–1987, 1989–1991) **Most Overrated (1985–1987, 1994–1998) **Worst Worked Match of the Year (1987) vs. André the Giant at WrestleMania III **Worst Worked Match of the Year (1996) with Randy Savage vs. Arn Anderson, Meng, The Barbarian, Ric Flair, Kevin Sullivan, Z-Gangsta, and The Ultimate Solution in a Towers of Doom match at Uncensored **Worst Worked Match of the Year (1997) vs. Roddy Piper at SuperBrawl VII **Worst Worked Match of the Year (1998) vs. The Warrior at Halloween Havoc **Worst Feud of the Year (1991) vs. Sgt. Slaughter **Worst Feud of the Year (1995) vs. The Dungeon of Doom **Worst Feud of the Year (1998) vs. The Warrior **Worst Feud of the Year (2000) vs. Billy Kidman **Best Babyface (1982–1991) **Least Favorite Wrestler (1985, 1986, 1991, 1994–1999) **Worst Wrestler (1997) **Most Embarrassing Wrestler (1995, 1996, 1998–2000) **Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Class of 1996) 1 ^''' Hogan's last reign was as Undisputed WWF Champion. The title was renamed the WWE Undisputed Championship on May 6, 2002 after World Wrestling Federation Entertainment, Inc. settled a lawsuit with the World Wide Fund for Nature, and became simply World Wrestling Entertainment. '''Entrance Video 'External Links' Official Website Hulk Hogan - WWE Profile Hulk Hogan - Twitter